


Beyond Doubt

by thespinningmeanie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2018, cameo of vladimir and his ceramic unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: During a storm Belle met a girl at the inn where she's staying. She didn't know that meeting would led to her reconciling with her true love.





	Beyond Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> My round one entry for the rumbelle showdown 2018 :)  
> Prompts: fairy, crisis, tattoo, hands; eclipse; needlework

Belle watched from the window as the rain poured heavier and she considered herself lucky to have reached the inn before its downpour. The innkeeper, Vladimir, is a huge man but soft-spoken. He gave her a warm welcome and ushered her to a table near the fireplace.

He asked how she managed to stumble upon their quaint village and commended her bravery because few likes to travel alone. Belle asked him why he had a tattoo of a unicorn on his arm. Vladimir reddened and laughed at her inquiry then showed her his collection of ceramic unicorns. He explained his fondness for them and since he served and cooked meals he can’t have them with him always, so he decided to have an image tattooed on his arm.

Her stomach growled interrupting their conversation, she smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Vladimir chuckled and reassured her that there’s no need to be ashamed.

“Are you fine with roasted chicken and potato chives?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

Vladimir nodded and gave her the key to her room.

Once she’s settled, she went down and decided to read a book while waiting for her meal. She felt eyes on her, she looked up from her book and saw a little girl watching her. Belle smiled and the little girl ducked her head.

Belle approached her, book in hand.

“Hello,” Belle greeted and the girl slowly raised her head.

“May I sit with you?” she asked with a smile and the girl timidly nodded.

“Hello, Lady Belle. I’m Tilly,”

“How did you know my name?” Belle was surprised that Tilly knew her.

“You’re his friend.” Tilly shrugged.

Tilly noticed her confused look and ended her dilemma.

“The Dark One. You’re Rumplestiltskin’s friend.”

Belle gasped at the mention of his name and memories of him flooded her mind.

“Rumple…” she unconsciously uttered his name then shook her head and returned her attention back to Tilly.

“I-I supposed I was his friend.” Belle sniffed, tears started to gather in her eyes.

“He always talks about you,” Tilly chirped. “Nana has taken to calling him a besotted idiot.”

Belle was too shocked to answer and Tilly continues to recount every moment she has seen the Dark One told stories about his maid. His maid who made him a good cup of tea and is accountable for the weight he gained from eating too much of her tarts.

“He vents a lot, especially how you sacrificed yourself for your people and none of them even have the guts to visit you.”

She thought Tilly would never stop then suddenly she looked sheepish. “Well, there was one-time where Nana and I visited him, and he offhandedly commented that the single rose in the vase was your former fiancé. He said the fool went to the castle to take you back.”

“H-He did what?” Belle stammered and raised her voice, enough to gain some attention. Tilly waved her hand to signal that everything’s fine.

Just when Belle thought that surprises would end, Rumplestiltskin appeared right before them with the wisps of his telltale smoke.

“Aren’t you way passed your bedtime?” he said pointedly to Tilly.

Tilly not one to back out. “Shouldn’t you be with Lady Belle? It’s ungentlemanly to let a lady travel alone.”

“I’m not a man. The last eclipse surely damaged your eyes, dearie.”

“Lady Belle disagrees with that notion. It’s two against one. You lose.”

Rumple glared at her but that didn’t deter her. The staring contest only broke when Vladimir arrived with Belle’s dinner.

“Rumple, come sit with us.” she pulled him and have him seated on the chair beside hers before she addressed Vladimir that the Dark One would be dining with them.

A few patrons greeted Rumplestiltskin, but he ignored them. He only kept staring at Belle, astonished why she would even want to dine with him.

“See, what did I tell you, a besotted idiot.” Tilly teased him and he didn’t bother to retort. His sole focus is Belle.

Belle didn’t know what had gotten into her but she’s happy that she went through with it. She always meant to go back to the Dark Castle, her home, to Rumple. Now, she’s hopeful that they could clear out their misunderstanding and he would take her home with him.

She wanted to ask him questions. Why the villagers seemed to know him, why they’re not shocked at his sudden appearance. Tilly kept teasing him but Rumple stayed still, staring at her.

“Tilly, if you don’t mind me asking,” she waited for Tilly to give her consent and continued, “Why are they not surprised when Rumple appeared?”

Before Tilly could answer Vladimir appeared with her meal along with Rumple’s. Tilly started slicing her roasted chicken, a smile playing on her lips.

“He saved us. Five years ago, our village faced a crisis. We thought of asking for help from the Blue Fairy, but she refused.” Tilly paused and took a bit of chicken and swallowed before continuing her story.

“Out of desperation we summoned the Dark One. He helped us, and his price were only my ugly needlework and the peasant stew Vladimir serves the refugees.”

Belle smiled at that. It’s no wonder that the villagers treated him with respect. He had shown them the goodness he tried to mask with his Dark One persona.

Tilly was halfway through her meal and both Belle and Rumple haven’t started eating yet. Tilly cleared her throat and it got Belle’s attention.

Belle saw mischief shining in Tilly’s eyes and she raised her eyebrows in question. Tilly’s grin widened then she nudged Rumple with enough force to have him almost fell off the chair, that seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

“What was that for?” Rumple snarled and glared menacingly at the girl.

“You looked like a gaping fish.” Tilly continued eating, ignoring the imp’s indignation. “The color of your scales is the only thing that separates you from them.”

Belle giggled and they turned their attention to her. “Rumple’s scales are beautiful, it changes color with the light.” she glanced at Rumple and gave him a small smile and continued, “He’s more like a dragon hoarding his treasures in his castle.”

Rumple bowed his head, ashamed. Belle realized that he took her words the wrong way. Belle sighed softly and grabbed his hand, gaining his attention. Belle stared at their hands, loving the contrast of their skin. She gave him a bright smile and she saw his mouth twitched.

“Come on, Rumple. Tilly’s almost done with her food. How can you put her to bed right now if she must wait for you to finish?” she said cheekily and she felt him grasp her hand then he entwined their fingers.

“Aye. Let’s eat then, Belle.” he waived his hand and their chickens are sliced.

They started eating and he inquired about her travels. Tilly listened in as well and eagerly asked questions to mask her aim of keeping the conversation going. She’s young but she could feel the tension hanging in the air. Granted, the imp is skittish at best - but he doesn’t look like he’s going to bolt out of the inn. If Nana was here she would have whacked the imp on the head and told him to just confess already. That was the routine whenever the imp visited, he’d spent half an hour talking about Lady Belle and the other half complaining why he’s here when he could be home enjoying her company. Then Nana would tell him to confess, the imp would contemplate on it then he’d go back to his self-loathing. Nana would kick him out and remind him that the next time he visits he should take Lady Belle with him.

When Belle had finished recounting her adventures they have settled into relative silence, still Rumple held her hand and she considered that a win.

From the corner of her eye she saw Tilly started to dozed off.

“Rumple, look.”

“Hmm?”

“Tilly’s falling asleep. We should take her home.”

Rumple snapped his fingers and their table cleared. He stood then gathered Tilly in his arms.

He held out his hand and Belle took it. He teleported them to a tiny room, there she watched him tucked Tilly in bed.

Belle stifled a nap and rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake. Nevertheless, Rumple heard her and to Belle’s surprised he embraced her.

“You’re sleepy.” he murmured.

“Not yet.” she protested. “We still need to talk.”

“You sleep now then we’ll talk tomorrow.” he carded his fingers through her hair, soothing her.  “Deal?”

“Forever.”

The corners of his mouth twitched, slowly turning upwards into a tiny, warm smile.

She felt his magic enveloped them and when he didn’t pull away she gave in to the lull of sleep. Rumplestiltskin tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head softly.


End file.
